


Just a Rescue Mission

by Slytherin_Fox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Hux doesn't know what's going on, Hux is not as bothered as you'd think by this situation, It's all for the mission, M/M, Rating May Change, TFA Compliant, no TLJ spoilers, sure, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: General Hux has been ordered by Supreme Leader Snoke to return Kylo Ren to him in the midst of the demise of Starkiller base. Hux goes to some....slightly extreme measures to ensure the success of the mission, for his own safety of course.





	Just a Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been floating around in my mind since I saw TLJ, so, there might be a part two to this with the original TLJ idea....... And since vampire aus are my specialty.... here it is!

     “ _ Come to me with Kylo Ren,” _ the words echoed and bounced around inside Hux’s mind. Over and over again they replayed.

_      If I can get to him in time _

     No, that was idiotic. He would. He had to, for more reasons than he cared to admit, he had to get to the gigantuan idiot that referred to himself as the Leader of the Knights of Ren.

     He followed the beacon in the tracker he’d placed in Ren’s belt, his small shuttle ship dodging the most of the damage that was the impending destruction of the planet. He had hoped that when he turned on the tracker he would find it speeding off into space in Ren’s ship, but that had unfortunately not been the case. Instead he was graced with the sight of that single red dot blinking repeatedly and unmoving in what seemed to be a forest. That did not bode well.

     As he approached the location and as soon as he landed he could see the dark heap that was Kylo Ren on the ground about a hundred feet away from where he had landed the shuttle, slowly disappearing into a pile of ash and snow.

     He cursed to himself and hurriedly exited the shuttle, making his way towards the unconscious man while forcing himself not to shiver at the harsh temperature change. Without a whole lot of finesse, Hux slowly pulled Ren’s dead weight towards the shuttle doors, bending over at one point to scoop up the knights kriffing helmet (why he did that he’d never know), berating himself for coming alone without anyone to aid him in maneuvering this behemoth of a man. While General Hux was only about an inch shorter than the Force user, he was comparatively a smaller man, his shoulders and chest much more narrow than the younger’s, still toned with muscle due to the fitness regimens all officers were required to follow, but not bulky like Ren.

     As soon as the shuttle doors closed behind him, Hux dropped the helmet to the floor with a heavy klang and paused, debating on whether or not to just dump Ren on the floor where he stood as he just had with his wannabe-Vader mask or to make the extra effort to drag him towards the small cot located towards the back of the transport. It would be quicker to just drop him and get off of this krif-forsaken planet, those precious seconds could be the difference between life and death in these circumstances.

     He knew what he wanted to do, just throw him to the ground and be done with him, but glancing down at the man, with a large cauterized wound along the expanse of his face and hair wet with snow and sweat dripping down over closed eyes, Hux realized for the first time how….different Ren looked, without the looming intimidation, he looked very….human. Not at all like the horrendous creature the general had made him out to be in his head.

     Hux bent his knees and laid him down with an almost-semblance of care on the floor and rushed to the pilot’s seat, taking off as quickly and safely as possible, cautious of taking too sharp of turns that might send Ren sliding across the floor. 

      By the time they broke the surface of the planet’s atmosphere the sweat on Hux’s brow was dripping onto the control panel in front of him. Now they’d just have to rendezvous with the  _ Finalizer _ , that would probably take a couple hours at the least given the not-so-optimal condition of their shuttle.

     Putting the ship on auto-pilot, Hux nearly jumped out of his seat rushing to where Kylo -  _ When did he become ‘Kylo’ in your mind? -  _ still lay on the floor. Lifting him up, avoiding the wound on his side that looked to be the worst, maneuvering one long arm over his shoulders and slowly making his way over to the cot, trying not to look at the small puddle of blood Ren had left behind on the floor. Once the taller man had been placed on the bed, legs being maneuvered onto the too-short surface Hux immediately began divesting the brunet of his cloak and tunic. 

     The general gasped when he had finally revealed the man’s chest, it was just as toned as one would think, but it was littered in old scars broken apart by the same dotted patterns of moles that were on his face, but the truly surprising thing was the multiple wounds he had just suffered. By all accounts, Hux thought he should have been dead.

      The faint raising of his chest told him otherwise and the ginger quickly shook himself out of his stupor and began putting what basic medical knowledge he had to use. Cleaning the lightsaber wounds on shoulder and face before applying liberal amounts of bacta to each one (the back of Hux’s mind supplied the feeling of relief when he saw that the wound had not affected Ren’s deep brown eyes) . Those were not the worst of his injuries however, the heat of lightsaber had cauterized the wounds and prevented him from bleeding out but would have to be stitched back together by a medical droid, that was not the case however for the large mass of mangled tissue that was the wound on his side. It was almost like the general could see through him and to the cot which was now becoming dark with blood. There was also massive amounts of bruising around the wound that seemed to spread over the knight’s entire stomach and around to his back.

      Applying pressure to the wound and cleaning it to the best of his capabilities, Hux was for the first time grateful that Kylo was unconscious. Only for the sole purpose that he would have no doubt been thrown across the ship in a childish display of the Force user’s power for daring to touch him in such a way, not because he didn’t like the idea of Ren in the amount of pain he would be feeling if he were awake. Not at all.

      Once that wound was taken care of, bacta applied and his abdomen wrapped with some difficulty, he moved down to where he had seen the cut on Ren’s leg. For a moment, the concept of taking the knight’s pants off danced in his mind, but he quickly shook the thought away and simply reached for the scissors, cutting away the fabric around the wound and treating it the same he had the other lightsaber cuts.

     With all of his tasks done, Hux’s mind was allowed to wander, the surge of adrenaline and the need to ‘get things done now!’ evaporated into a state of worry and panic despite the soldier attempting to keep his emotions under control. Kylo’s injuries were extensive and they still had about an hour and a half before they caught up with the Supreme Leader’s ship, hopefully Hux’s medical skills were enough to keep the man alive until then, until he could be returned to Supreme Leader Snoke.

_      Returned _ . The word didn’t sit well with Hux, like Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy was nothing more than a piece of property, owned by a deranged old man trying to rule the galaxy. He was almost worried what would happen to the knight once he fulfilled his mission, dropping him off in the throne room and leaving. Would he be tortured? Was that what ‘training’ Snoke had in store for the man? Would Ren be given the time his body needed to heal? Probably not. The thought of that made the general’s stomach twist.

     Lost in his worrisome thoughts, even as he tried desperately to purge them from his mind, the general failed to notice the movement coming from the cot.

     “You’re worried about my health General. I’d be more worried about your own if I were in your position,” the strained voice brought the ginger man from his thought in an instant, is head whipping around with a trademark glare painting his features. The knight was sitting up slightly, his face pinched in pain as he attempted not to jostle his injuries too much. Sweat was dripping down his temple and he looked suddenly even paler. His skin still held the same tan that it did before, but it looked dull and waxy.

     “Get out of my head Ren. And I was simply hoping you didn’t keel over before I got you back to Snoke,” The larger man flinched at the mention of his master, his entire demeanor transforming from menacing and intimidating to what Hux could only compare to a very large, frightened child.

     “Is he the reason you came back for me?” His voice was small, almost as small as he was attempting to make himself on the cot.

     Hux didn’t answer him, not necessarily to spite the man, but more so because he simply did not know. Sure Snoke had made the order, but something inside the older man’s mind taunted that he would have gone back for the knight regardless. 

     Ren looked away before leaning back onto the cot, signing heavily before flinching as if the very act of breathing hurt him, which it probably did, no doubt he had at least a couple broken ribs. The pulling of the skin around the tender skin around the lightsaber wound on his face causing him to grit his teeth.

     “It doesn’t matter anyways, I won’t survive long enough to face him,” 

     “Nonsense. As soon as we reconnect with the  _ Finalizer _ a proper medical droid can tend to your injuries within minutes. You’ll be fine,” glancing over the knight and his wounds, Hux realized that the assurance was more for himself than for Ren.

_      If he dies you’re as good as dead anyways, that’s why you’re so involved. Self-preservation, that’s it.  _

     “Sorry to disappoint general, but unless you have some stored blood in that meager med-kit of yours, I estimate I have - ah - “ Ren grunted and seemed to fold in on himself, looking up with a clenched jaw. His eyes looked as though they had turned molten gold, “ - less than 25 minutes to liv-” another spasm - “  _ General _ ,” Hux’s brows furrowed in confusion for a moment, clearly Kylo sensed his mental struggle and suddenly those honeyed eyes were locked on him and images were being shoved into his mind.

_      Kylo - in what Hux assumed were his personal quarters, drinking blood straight from the medical bags typically used for transfusions with a fervor of a starved man. Clearly he didn't get this enough, whether that was a personal choice or an order Hux did not know. _

_      Kylo - Slashing through the bodies of dozens of other young men and women with both teeth and saber with strength that showed he could take what he desperately needed from Hux with little fuss regardless of if the general fought back or not. _

_      Kylo - looking upon himself in the mirror, canine teeth bared and a deep-set hatred and pain in golden eyes, wet, but determined to not let any tears fall. Hatred at what he was, what was forced upon him since birth by his father’s bloodline. His father, who was now dead at his own hands, leaving himself as the sole continuation of that cursed bloodline. _

     Hux was brought out of the visions with a surge of pain, deep in his stomach that he recognized as not his own.

     The knight’s features were that of agony, but still somehow composed in a kind of determination.

_      If he dies, you die with him.  _  The thought echoed in his mind.  _ It’s just self preservation...not because you don’t like the idea of losing this stubborn overgrown child to something you could have prevented. _

     Steeling himself, the general shed his great coat,

     “I trust that you’ll be able to take what you need without causing permanent harm upon myself?” Kylo looked at him with shock and disbelief before the emotion in his eyes faded to a cautions curiosity, a thousand thoughts looked to be playing out in his mind as he shifted to try to sit up a bit on his cot.

     He nodded.

     “Very well then, would my wrist suffice? I doubt you’re able to reach my neck with your injuries, even with me kneeling,” the silver cufflinks on his sleeve were unbuttoned as he spoke. Rolling his sleeve up to the crease of his elbow and kneeling on one knee next to the cot.

     Kylo’s gaze followed his every movement, like a cat watching a mouse and Hux felt the brush of the brunet’s mind against his, ragged and week, but searching for a sign that said Hux’s offer was ingenuine.  _ Was he actually concerned with your consent? Would he let himself die without it? _

     “It would hurt less on your neck,” he finally responded, Hux stared at him, trying to decipher those words for any kinds of hidden meaning.  _ Was he genuinely concerned that you would be in pain? _

     “Pain is inconsequential, just do it, quickly if possible,” Those large eyes studied him once more before finally setting in determination.

     “Very well General.” the Force user accepted the proffered wrist and bringing it slowly to his mouth.  He paused for a minute, inhaling the scent of Hux’s arm before looking up once more for a final confirmation. A small nod was all the general offered.

     Kylo’s mouth opened wide and the ginger took in the sight of sharpened fangs for the first time with his own eyes. A small hint of fear danced in the peripherals of his mind, but he quickly squashed it down.

_      A little bit of pain and a bit of blood lost is far preferable to the inevitable death at the hands of the Supreme Leader if his prodige perished now. _

     A wet stripe was licked along the underside of his wrist, which Hux grimaced at before realizing that Kylo was giving him a warning of where he was going to bite. And bite he did.

     The first press of fangs and the breaking of tender skin was a lot to take in. It hurt. Of course it did. Kylo had all but told him that it would, and that this would be the more painful of two options. But still, Hux was unprepared for the sharp pain that quickly surged through his entire arm with a burning focal point in the punctures of Kylo’s teeth. 

     An involuntary hiss escaped the older man’s lips and his entire body tensed before he quickly bit down on his own tongue in an attempt to distract him from the greater pain. 

_      Relax, it will hurt less.  _

     Well wasn’t that just the easiest thing to do when it felt like fire was burning in his arm from within, the veins turning into molten lava.

_      Please. _

     The plea was almost desperate, and Hux took a deep breath, attempting to let his muscles relax, and it did hurt less. The tears that he hadn’t realized were threatening to fall became more manageable. It was still incredibly painful, but it no longer ventured into the ‘agony’ category.

     Then, after what felt like minutes but was in reality only a couple seconds, Kylo’s fangs were removed from his skin and his lips sealed over the wound, tongue washing over the punctures in an almost gentle and apologetic way.

_      I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Thank you. I’m sorry. _

     The words danced in his mind, the knight’s voice gentle against his own thoughts, calming the distress from the pain he had inflicted. That was curious, the remorse the man felt for causing pain was surprising to Hux to say the least. Never in a million years would he had assumed that the knight would be apologetic and reluctant to inflict pain upon another. He had seen the medical reports of injured stormtroopers that had dared to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when Ren was having one of his little tantrums.

     Then the pain was gone, for the most part anyways, reduced to a dull ache that was almost pleasant in the way it pulsed through Hux’s being. Almost. 

     It was a strange feeling, blood being drawn in surprisingly gentle pulls from his body. He could feel the substance making its way through his body, down his arm in an attempt to repair the damage, heart pumping faster to quicken the process.

     Hux felt lightheaded when Kylo pulled away after washing his tongue over the wounds one final time, cleaning them of blood. Dizzy from the rapid blood loss, he was still aware enough to know that Kylo had kept true to his word, and not taken enough to cause any real harm to him. 

     Opening his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them in the first place, he looked over the brunet. He looked much better, no longer with that waxy sheen to his skin that screamed imminent death, and once again his eyes were the warm brown they had been before. Though his major injuries were still wrapped in bandages, the gash on his face was still open, though the skin around it seemed much less irritated and the wound no longer seemed as major as it had appeared to be before, Hux assumed the same could be said for his other, more serious injuries.

     Hux thought about getting up and retreating to the pilot’s seat and pretending that this didn’t just happen, but the thought was fleeting when he realized he might faint if he got up too suddenly. Instead he simply rearranged himself into a sitting position, leaning back against Ren’s cot.

     The knight seemed to read his mind because when he glanced up he saw a bottle of water from one of the cupboards float slowly towards him.

     “Here, drink this, and then let me see your wrist,” deciding not to let his pride get in the way for once, he accepted the bottle, ignoring the uneasiness that came with knowing Ren had used the Force to bring it to him. Admittedly, he did feel much better after drinking half of it, deciding to drink the rest in a few minutes he turned to offer his wrist to the brunet once again. As he did so he thought about how strange that was. Not more than an hour ago he wouldn’t have trusted Ren with sweeping the bridge, let alone his life, which was what he was doing and had already done. What had changed?

_      You realized he wasn’t the monster you made him out to be….simply a different one. _

     Kylo inspected the two punctures, bruises forming quickly and vibrantly against his pale skin. The downsides of being a ginger he supposed, the bruises alone would be there for a couple weeks.

     “I’m sorry,” it was almost a whisper it was so quiet. Hux scoffed,

     “You did nothing that I did not allow and took nothing I was not willing to give, I simply did what was necessary to keep you alive, a simple rescue mission ordered by the Supreme Leader,” His voice was cold, even to his own ears, but he had a feeling that somehow Ren detected the slight wavering in his words regardless. 

     “Of course General, but still, I must express my…” He paused, searching Hux’s face once more, “gratitude… Never has someone so willingly allowed me to...indulge… especially with the knowledge of the pain it would entail. So thank you, I am in your favor and in the future I hope to repay you in someway, if I survive Snoke’s ah-” a sideways glance and a small shudder, “-training,”

     The general did not know how to respond with this declaration, he had not expected a thank you, and then to be told that Ren was in his debt. The thought of this powerful being in his debt… it was a heady feeling. 

     “Well I should hope that I did not just suffer through that ordeal only for you to perish at the hands of that old creature,” A smirk crept onto Kylo’s lips and his eyes rose once more to meet Hux’s, immediately he felt the urge to look away, but he held strong. He would not show the knight any weakness.

     “Careful General, that is our Supreme Leader in which you refer to, he would not be so pleased to learn of what you call him,” Hux scoffed, taking another small sip of the water he had before responding,

     “Please, the ‘Supreme Leader’ no doubt already knows every thought that plays out in my mind, if he has not done something about it now, well….. I’m clearly not important enough to warrant chastising,” Ren stayed silent but laughter played in his eyes,

     “Perhaps not, but I would not be so sure General,” With that final cryptic response the man laid back down on the cot, closing his eyes and making it clear that the conversation was over.

     Hux took a moment more to observe the man before finishing his water and slowly rising, cautious of the small wave of dizziness that ghosted his mind, and returning to the pilot’s seat. Another hour and they’d be reunited with his ship, Kylo would depart for the throne room to meet Snoke and he would resume his command and attempt to find some kind of order in what was the aftermath of the destruction of Starkiller. 

_      Everything will go back to normal.  _

     At least he hoped it would, he didn’t need anything else going on in his life that might complicate things further. 

     His thoughts continued to wander, concocting new plans for where to perhaps set up a new Starkiller, how to obtain the funds and continue the inevitable demise of the Resistance.

 

     As the ship pulled into the shuttle bay of the Star Destroyer he rose and the thought of helping Ren to his feet crossed his mind before he quickly stomped it out. He had helped the knight enough for one cycle, for one lifetime really.

_      But you want to help him more, don’t you? _

     As an afterthought, Hux picked up the helmet he had brought along for whatever reason and extended it to his side from where he stood before the transporter doors. Ren silently and slowly made his way from the cot, not looking at all like he had almost died. His robes back on and maneuvered to cover where Hux had cut away the fabric. 

     He did not look at or even glance in Hux’s general direction when he accepted the proffered helmet. 

     He placed it on his head just as the doors opened and they were greeted with the sight of about a dozen stormtroopers. Immediately he departed the shuttle and made his way through them, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occured in the past three hours, as if everything was completely and utterly normal.

_       A simple rescue mission would not have warranted the return of my helmet General,  That seems to show…. Something….perhaps, sentiment?   _ Kylo’s voice whispered in his mind.

     Hux glared as he made his way with purpose through the winding halls to the bridge. 

_      Yes, completely normal indeed. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment if I should continue this with some more development between our space husbands! Thanks for reading!!!!!! I love comments more than air!


End file.
